1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle drive unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle drive unit having a motor.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, an electrically assisted bicycle is well-known in the art that uses a drive force of a motor as assisting power. Specifically, the electrically assisted bicycle has a bicycle drive unit to which a pedaling force is inputted by the pedals. The bicycle drive unit has the motor that generates the drive force according to the pedaling force. The motor is disposed within a housing of the bicycle drive unit. With this bicycle drive unit, the pedaling force of the pedals and the drive force of the motor are combined together, and then the combined drive force is outputted to rotate the rear wheel.